Aw, You Know You Love Me
by Somewei
Summary: /Butch/Buttercup friendship, one-shot/ Buttercup wonders, at times, why she's friends with Butch.


_**Disclaimer: **_All Powerpuff Girls franchise belongs to Craig McCracken, Cartoon Network, etc. I make no profit from this.

_**Author's Notes: **_A short little one-shot looking at the friendship of Butch/Buttercup. Basically got this from that little "Friend Versus Best Friend" poem thingy that I see. It always reminded me of Butch and Buttercup, for some reason and so I went with it. I left out some of the others because I couldn't think of anything to write for them. Be warned: Cheesiness ahead…especially the ending!

_Note about Buttercup's ending remark: _No, it doesn't mean Butch and Blossom are together (unless, of course, you like that couple, then feel free to interpret the last remark that way). It just means Butch's erratic behavior/misconduct will set Blossom's prudish side off, therefore making her want to kill him. Though I do have a hidden love for Butch/Blossom, I am an avid Brick/Blossom fan.

_**Timeline:**_ Hell, the story isn't even in chronological order! XD Just enjoy the Greens goodness!

* * *

**Aw, You Know You Love Me**

_Somewei_

**FRIENDS: Never ask for anything to eat or drink.  
BEST FRIENDS: Helps themselves and are the reason why you have no food.**

"What are you _doing_ here? Seriously, don't you have football practice or something?" Buttercup growled as her best friend shoved his way into the house, without asking permission to be let in. Her emerald eyes watched as he scrunched a face at Bubbles' music, which was pounding loudly behind closed doors, before he shrugged and headed towards the kitchen. "Hello?"

"I heard you, Butterfingers," Butch called over his shoulder.

She rolled her eyes as she followed him. "Don't call me that."

He grinned. "Why? I think it's such a _cute_ name." When her expression didn't change from her scowl, he sighed heavily. "I have football practice in half an hour, so chill, will you?"

She shook her head as she sat down on one of the chairs and watched him. They had been best friends for a little over two years, but it always felt longer. Buttercup thought she felt that way because he was such a pain in the ass. "Butch, really, why are you on the football team? I thought you hated most jocks."

He shrugged. "It's the only sport in school where I can hit someone without getting in trouble."

Buttercup raised an eyebrow. "That's it?"

Something was off, she noticed. There was something off…some comment he hadn't made yet. It should come in five…four…three…two…one…

"Plus, I get to stare at the cheerleaders all I want," he added with a wicked grin. "I get front row seats to seeing underneath those skirts when they do those little flips in the air. They have _nice _asses and legs, too, so that's a bonus."

Buttercup felt a twinge of jealousy. Honestly! What was it with men and their focus on the 'pretty' chicks? She got so tired of listening to the men in the city go on and on about Sedusa, and now she had to listen to her best friend continuously speak about his hormonal fantasies of the cheerleading squad. Butch must've seen her face because he burst out laughing as he reached into the Powerpuff Girls' pantry and pulled out the Oreo cookies. She scowled at him. "You're such a perv, Butch."

He winked. "Aw, you love me and you know it."

"Unfortunately," she grumbled as she rubbed her temples. This earned another round of laughter from the green ruff as he finished up his Oreos and put the bag back into the pantry. In a couple of graceful movements that didn't seem possible for him, he managed to be out of the kitchen. With a final ruffle of her hair, he saluted and called out, "See you later, Butterfingers! Say 'hi' to Julie, Sissy and Mitch for me!"

She huffed once more, completely annoyed by the disarray of her hair and his obnoxious attitude. As soon as she was sure he was gone, she got up and went for the cookies. Her eyes widened when she saw that all the Oreos and other snacks in the pantry were gone. She groaned as she shouted, sure that Butch could hear her, "BUTCH! YOU ATE EVERYTHING! NOW I HAVE TO GO SHOPPING!"

And she swore she could hear his laughter in the distance.

* * *

**FRIENDS: Call your parents by "Mr." and "Mrs.", Grandpa as "Grandpa" and Grandma as "Grandma".  
BEST FRIENDS: Call your parents "Dad" and "Mom", Grandpa as "Gramps" and Grandma as "Grams"!**

The eighteenth birthday party for the Powerpuff Girls was in full swing as guests began piling in. Reporters and cameramen were trying to snag photographs of the party from outside, as if it were a celebrity celebration that would end in a fiasco. Then again, it wasn't everyday that the local team of female superheroes became adults.

Buttercup watched as Brick and Blossom debated about how the final touches to the party should be arranged (as usual) and as Bubbles laughed at the silly dancing Boomer was doing to the music. Butch had yet to show up because he had to run an errand, so she was stuck in a corner, trying avoid her grandparents, aunts, uncles and cousins as they filed in and greeted John. She cringed when they finally spotted her and Mrs. Utonium – 'Grams' as the girls had come to call her – immediately launched in a barrage of lipstick kisses, spreading them all over the puff's face.

_Worst. Part. Ever._

The music to the birthday bash blared as friends came in next. She waved 'hello' to Robin and Mike as they made their way over to Blossom and Brick, and rose an eyebrow at Kim and Mary as they ventured over to Bubbles. But, still, no sign of any of her friends.

She must have stayed in her corner for about ten minutes, ignoring the coaxing of Kim and Robin to come out to the dance floor, before Mitch and Julie Bean finally arrived. She grinned as she jumped to her feet and headed towards them. As she got there, Julie just finished greeting the Professor and Mitch was saying to her dad and grandparents, "It's nice to see you again, Mr. and Mrs. Utonium. Professor, you as well."

"Hey, guys," Buttercup greeted, relieved to finally have the company of her friends. She dragged them away almost instantaneously, not even bothering to say 'hello' to the Floydjoysen twins, Wes or Harry. "I am so glad you are here."

"Happy eighteenth!" Julie chirped as she flipped her curly red hair over her shoulder. "Sorry we took so long to get here."

Mitch rolled his eyes. "Jules was insistent on finishing her makeup. Honestly, woman, when are you going to get over this eighties-retro-punk-rock look and go for a more normal look?"

Julie shot him a dirty look. "Maybe when you grow up, Mitchie." She rolled her eyes and glanced at the exasperated green puff. "So, where are Butch and Sissy?"

"Probably making out somewhere," Mitch muttered underneath his breath.

Julie scrunched her nose. "_Please_, in Sissy's dreams. Butch can't stand her."

Buttercup opened her mouth to add her commentary when a loud voice cut through the chatter of the teenagers and the blaring of the music. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BUTTERFINGERS! OH, HI, GRAMPS, LONG TIME NO SEE!"

She slapped her hand to forehead when Gramps shouted back, "BUTCH! MY FAVORITE GRANDSON!"

* * *

**FRIENDS: Would bail you out of jail.  
BEST FRIENDS: Would be sitting next to you saying, "DAMN! We screwed up!" **

"This isn't funny."

Butch cackled from the floor. "I think it's hilarious!"

Buttercup momentarily stopped banging her head against the holding cell's wall to glare at the laughing teenage boy. "Butch, listen, jail might not seem so bad to you since you're experienced and all that, but do you know how embarrassing this is for me?" At his amused face, she shouted, "I'm a _Powerpuff_! A _hero_! Do you know how bad this looks?"

He shrugged carelessly. "Maybe the cop didn't recognize you."

"Oh, yes, Butch, that _must _be it," she drawled sarcastically as went back to banging her head against the wall. "And while you're at it, we can safely assume that the police officer thought I was Paris Hilton."

"Hmm, maybe not the person to compare yourself to," the dark-haired boy mumbled thoughtfully. "After all, she got arrested for a completely different matter. We're just here because we tried swimming in a pool after hours." He laughed again. "You have to admit it was pretty fun."

His gaze flickered over to Buttercup, who groaned loudly and tried hitting her head even harder against the stone wall. He suppressed another round of laughter when he noticed that she was doing more damage to the cell wall than she was doing to herself. Jumping to his feet, he walked over to her and dragged her from the wall, her protesting all the way, saying something about wanting to commit suicide. He chuckled as he said, "Relax, Buttercup. You act like you're the first puff to be thrown into the slammer. I distinctly remember you saying something about Blossom being the first to be jailed."

She blinked at him. "When did I tell you that?"

Butch raised an eyebrow. "I was right there when you told Brick about that story just to piss your sister off."

"Oh."

"Well," he sighed as he stretched his muscles and began to relax against the wall. "I can say one thing about this whole mess."

Buttercup settled herself next to him, exhausted from her stress. "And what's that?"

His expression twisted into his familiar grin. "Damn, we screwed up big time!"

_Sigh_. "Shut up, Butch. Just…_shut up_."

* * *

**FRIENDS: Borrows your stuff for a few days then gives it back.  
BEST FRIENDS: Loses your crap and tells you, "My bad...here's a tissue."**

"Where is it?"

Butch blinked. "Where is what?"

She frowned at him. "My new Within Temptation CD."

He stared at her, his face twisted in confusion. "I borrowed that?"

Buttercup sighed in frustration. "Yes, Butch, you borrowed it a few days ago." She began tearing through his room, looking for her CD. "You said you liked a couple of their songs and asked to borrow it so you can download the songs you liked to your iPod, remember? I gave it to you and I haven't gotten it back since."

Realization dawned upon the teenage boy as he recognized the tale. He winced sheepishly as Buttercup turned her gaze on him once more and laughed weakly. "Oh, _that _CD."

"Yes, Butch, _that _CD."

He cleared his throat and slowly began backing away. "You see, the thing is…erm…well…uh…"

She pulled herself erect as she stopped searching through his thoroughly disorganized mess of a room. Shaking her head slowly, she grumbled, "Don't tell me you lost it…"

He coughed. "Er, yeah…I did." As soon as her face darkened, he grabbed the nearest item. "My Bad." He held up the item, which happened to be a tissue. "Tissue? I'll be your crying shoulder if you want."

"BUTCH! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"HELP! BRICK, BOOMER, HELP ME!"

From downstairs, Brick looked up from his book and sighed heavily. "He will never learn."

* * *

**FRIENDS: Only know a few things about you.  
BEST FRIENDS: Could write a very embarrassing biography on your life story...**

If there was one thing that came with being superheroes, it was interviews. The reporters of Townsville were always fascinated with their local celebrities. It wasn't because they were scandalous or anything, though. In fact, it was quite the opposite. The girls' reputations were so spotless that the reporters were dying to find something to sink their teeth into that set them apart from all the other reporters. They wanted the scoop on the Powerpuff Girls and they wanted it now.

Buttercup, however, should have considered never having Butch over when Townsville's top reporter, William Whitfield, was sitting down to interview the green puff. The majority of the interview had gone off without a hitch until Mr. Whitfield asked, a pleasant smile on his face, "Buttercup, can you tell me your most embarrassing moment?"

The teenage girl knew, honestly, that this was a ploy to humanize the girls and try and drag in the younger readers. However, she wasn't stupid enough to tell him a particularly embarrassing story and so settled for something that most would deem awkward, but not enough to ruin Buttercup's reputation. But before she could get in a word, Butch suddenly popped up next to her, his infamous borderline psychotic grin on his face and said a little too merrily, "Oh, I can tell you all about that!"

Mr. Whitfield looked interested. "Really?"

"Yeah," Butch nodded. "Did you know that Buttercup had a special blanket to boost her confidence when she was little?"

"I didn't know that!"

Buttercup wearily placed her hands in her head, knowing there was no stopping him now. _Why am I friends this boy? I _must _be a masochist, _she thought morbidly and then glanced up to see him teasingly wink at her. _Oh, yeah, that's why_.

* * *

**FRIENDS: Would knock on your front door.  
BEST FRIENDS: Walk right in and say, "I'M HOME."**

There were times in Buttercup's life that she really wished that she still hated Butch enough to kick his ass until an inch of his life. Such a time usually came when Butch burst into her room on Saturday afternoons and shouted, "LUCY, I'M HOME!"

She tried to ignore him as she pulled her pillow over her ears. Really, he should be ashamed. It's a Saturday afternoon and he was _awake_. What self respecting counterpart of Buttercup Utonium's was up at this time in the morning? Sure, maybe Brick and Blossom would be up, but _not _Buttercup. Therefore, she groggily concluded as she tried to drown out Butch's yells, _he _shouldn't be up. "Come on, Butterfingers, wakey, wakey! Up and at 'em, Spice Girl!"

She growled as she threw the covers back, stomped over to her best friend, grabbed him by the collar, dragged him over to the window, pushed the window open and then threw the boy outside of the house before she slammed her window shut. She even took care to close the mini-blinds. She grumbled underneath her breath as she moved back into bed and threw the covers over her head. She gladly welcomed the relative, dark peace of her room, until:

"Wilma! WILMA! _WILLLMMMAAA!_"

Damn that boy. There were times she wished she still hated him enough to hurt him.

* * *

**FRIENDS: You have to tell them not to tell anyone.  
BEST FRIENDS: Already know not to tell.**

"Butch? Can I tell you something?"

"Sure, Butterfingers, what is it?"

"First, don't call me that – "

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"Seriously, Butch, don't."

"Uh-huh."

"_Butch_."

"Alright, I won't. Just tell me what you're going to tell me."

_Pause. Sigh._

"Buttercup, what is it? Are you okay?"

_Sigh. _ "I'm scared."

"About what?"

"Losing."

"Losing? Losing what?"

"Losing myself. What if I really hurt someone one day? What if I lose control of myself and I end up hurting my sisters or _worse_?"

_Sigh._ "Buttercup, don't worry about that."

"How can I not?"

"Because, Spice Girl, you got me, okay? I'll make sure you don't get to that part, alright? So, chill."

_Silence_.

"…okay. Thanks, Butch."

_Grin. _"No prob, Bob."

"And Butch?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. _Don't tell._"

"I didn't even have to ask, huh?"

"You never do."

* * *

**FRIENDS: Are only through high school/college. (aka: drinking buddies)  
BEST FRIENDS: Are for life.**

Buttercup never thought she would see a day when she was old and a thing of the past. She had always been _"now"_ and up front, so, as she got older, this new role was something she had to adjust to. It wasn't easy not being needed all the time. It wasn't easy suddenly feeling aches in her body that she didn't know were there. It wasn't easy watching her body slowly slip away from the vibrant youth she once was. It was hard to watch herself suddenly become an old woman who had a hard time standing for every long.

"Hey, Butterfingers."

However, there were some constants in her life that made getting older so much easier. Butch was one of them. He had become such a huge part of her life that she had, at times, forgotten where he ended and she began. It was a close relationship, interwoven from the time they were five-years-old. She rolled her eyes. "Don't call me that. Especially now that I _am _butterfingers."

"Get over your sad self, you old fart."

"You have, and always will be, a pain in the ass, you that, right?"

"Well, of course. My life's purpose is to annoy you."

She frowned, the creases around her face becoming more apparent. "I hate you."

He grinned. Even after all these decades, it still managed to look boyish and mischievous. "Aw, you know you love me."

"Maybe."

He laughed. "I came to remind you that we have bingo to win tonight!"

She sighed. "That's sad if the most exciting thing in our lives is bingo."

Butch winked. "I can always do a little dance if you want."

"Blossom would kill you."

"If she can reach me."

"Pain the ass."

He chuckled away as he shuffled away from her. "Yeah, but I'm your best friend."

"Unfortunately so."

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

Cheesy ending, but whatever. **Review** and yeah…I hope you enjoyed it :D FEAR THE CHEESE!

_Hugs and Kisses,_

_Somewei_


End file.
